Prove Yourself, Fenris
by RetoricalAnswers
Summary: Hawke had an idea to meet and greet her suitors, but Fenris takes issue with it on the off chance she may fall for them. Can he use the party to prove he truly loves her, or will she deny him? And what the hell happened in the Keep? F! Hawke.
1. An Idea

**Just something I thought about and put into writing. ^_^**

**I don't own anything related to Dragon Age or Dragon Age 2. Enjoy.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

Knife Eared. That's what they called him. Dirty, a stain on their city. That was fine with him. He himself felt unclean from the markings etched into his flesh. But she was different. She was beautiful. A beautiful woman with a strong name, _Hawke._ And he; a mere elf whose name was given by the man who gave him his markings. His name was for a pet. Yet when she called him, it sounded much more pleasant. Her voice using his name made it feel more fitting. A little wolf, he had been called. Well, he supposed it was what Denarius saw him as. A prized animal, meant for shows to his disciples and slaves. A slave was what he had been raised by the Magisters to be. But she had broken him free. She had washed away years of anguish and fear with the simple words anyone could say. When he felt he was alone, with no one, not even his own blood sister caring for him, she had been there.

"I'm here, Fenris."

And she had stayed. Even when he pushed her away, she didn't fight him. She had remained a friend to him and had protected him. How could he ever repay this beautiful, powerful woman? Hawke was the first mage he had ever trusted. She was the first person he had ever lain with. And she was the first person he had ever met in his life who could bring down a High Dragon, the Arishok, Knight Commander Meredith and the insane First Enchanter Orsino. She could kill these things, and even stay sane through the death of her mother, and he knew she had no physical breaking point. Not to say she's perfect, however.

She was snarky. And sometimes she was too forceful. She didn't have a breaking point with magic, but her temper was indeed short. She killed a Dwarf simply because he annoyed her. True, the dwarf had been a greedy arrogant bastard and would likely sell them all out for a shiny silver piece, but still. He was amazed by her. She could be as gentle as the wind or as hard as the stone this city was made from.

Yet he was amazed at these people even more.

"You unclean filth!" The nobility surrounded him. He could kill them all with ease, but Hawke would disapprove if all of her suitors suddenly went missing. One man even hurled a stone, missing his head by mere inches.

"Knife Eared bastard!"

"Dog!"

He chuckled under his breath and allowed the rocks to beat him. Only crushed some in mid air should he think it was a serious danger. He could endure this. This was nothing compared to Hawke pain. He could take this and not harm a single one of them. He could match Hawke's patience, or lack thereof. The training he had received as a slave proved useful.

A wall of ice blocked the stones in mid air and he looked up. He had been waiting for Hawke at her Estate, like she had asked of him. She was the Viscount now, on top of being the Champion. No doubt used to crowds at her door, she carried herself with ease. Each step she took made her head look like she held it higher. The noble people all took a step back and bowed their heads, some even hiding the rocks behind their backs. She stood by him and offered a hand to help him up. He took it with grace and nodded in thanks. The heated glares he received from her suitors made him smirk. She ushered him inside and shut the door behind her, facing the mob of people alone.

"Is there a reason for you all to be here?" She spoke with reason, calming every heart in the crowd.

"Champion, you must understand how wrong it is for you to be paired with an elf of no heritage. No title, no ties to nobility. My son Chase is a much better choice!" A large fellow with a bright red and gold suit hollered, making a debate about whose sons where better fit for the Viscount of Kirkwall.

Hawke rubbed the bridge of her nose and waited for them to die down on their own.

"People of Kirkwall, allow me to speak," She held out her arms and they glowed a faint white, hushing the mob instantly. "I am unmarried, and my choice of people is of no concern. Be it a dwarf, elf, Qunari, or human; The choice will be mine alone to make. I have granted suitors a night to impress me. If this cannot be done, leave my personal life be. Is that acceptable?" The hundreds of people nodded, eager for any chance they had. "Very well." She smiled. "See me in my office tomorrow for details." With that, she turned and left the horde to scurry off to find the most lavish of fabrics to wear.

The door to her Estate opened for her, Fenris holding it wide. As she stepped in, he gently shut it.

"What are you planning, Hawke?" He followed her into her library, where they each took a seat on the armchairs. She had yet to explain why she called him. But he was more concerned with the hope she just gave every man in and around Kirkwall.

"A party. A party at the Keep. But," She smiled like a cat. "Isabela gave me this idea, so you know it won't be boring…." She unfurled a sheet of paper from her robe sleeve. "Or fair."

"What kind of party?" he asked.

She unrolled the scroll and turned it so he could see. On it was a picture of her, Isabela, Avaline, and Merrill. He raised an eyebrow. Each of the women was wearing a similar dress and a mask covering her face. The dress was drawn very lavish. It was a lilac color with silver lining. It came with a pure black wig, probably to cover the other's hair. And Merrill's ears. The masks were different, but all covering just enough. Merrill's was like a butterfly, with the wings curling at her cheeks. Hiding her tattoos. It was colored a light green to compliment her eyes. Isabela's was a cat's face. Fitting, considering her personality. He imagined it would be a golden, to match her snake necklace. Avaline's was a simple traditional mask. He guessed she didn't want to draw much attention. Donnic must have objected to this at least a little bit. It matched the dress, a light purple with silver lining.

Hawke herself had the same dress, but her mask… he would have guessed it a bird but she knew it would be too obvious if Hawke had a Hawk's face. It was a black laced traditional mask, with a lavender rose on the side. He stared longer at her picture than he should have, before handing it back to her.

" It's a Masquerade!" She laughed. Seeing his confused face, she took a breath and explained. "How can any of the Nobles claim to court me if they don't even know which is me? All those people were the parents; I've never actually met the suitors."

"And if you take a liking to them?" He fought the dread he was feeling. He had been a fool to leave Hawke, and it was killing him to see so many interested in her hand. "And I am still confused as to why you called me here…"

"If I do then I do, and I was hoping you boys could help me too… Isabela, Avaline, and Merrill are going to dress and impersonate me, like Isabela suggested. I was hoping you, Varric, Anders, and Sebastian could act as Body guards for each of us. No doubt to find me they'll look for whoever is protecting me, and your faces are known." She gave him a warm smile. He had to admit, the plan was clever. But that doesn't mean he'd like it.

"Will we be allowed to dress?" He gave her a blank stare. A look of horror crossed her face, she didn't realize she may have offended him. Being an ex slave, he had been made to be a body guard at parties.

"Of course! Wear whatever you like, I want you to enjoy yourselves." She relied hastily. Fenris chuckled, amused by her awkward smile.

"Very well. Perhaps you won't be able to find me," He laughed. "Now, who has who?"

As they sat and arranged each of their group in pairs, Fenris secretly hoped he would have the pleasure of watching over Hawke. Isabela would have Sebastian, just to protect Hawke's reputation at least a little bit. Varric would be with Merrill so she wouldn't get too distracted. Then came the tricky part for Hawke. Fenris and Anders were her own personal options. She left it for him to decide.

"The mage should be with Avaline." He stated flatly. "If there is an issue with him, she can handle it."

"And I can't?" Hawke glared at him. He matched her eyes.

"No, you can't. The fact he is still with us proves that."

"He's a good friend and he's controlling it better!"

"He pines for you, surely you see that. Don't give him this false hope you chose him for any other purpose."

"False hope? What are you-" She stopped her angry rant before it started and stared. Smiling, she leaned forward as if giving a secret. "You're _jealous. _You think I'll fall for Anders!" She howled with laughter and he felt his shoulders sink. She wasn't far off the mark.

"He'd try something Hawke, I know it." He tried to misdirect her statement, to no avail.

"Alright then, Anders with Avaline and you with me." She winked, but he could tell she was still pained from him leaving her. It had been stupid to do, for that night was the best in his life. That he remembered, anyway.

"As you wish."

….

…..

…

..

.

..

…

…..

…

**First chapter is done. Reviews please? They make me happy :3 I swear for every "story alert" or "favorite story" with no ****REVIEW**** I will wait a day before posting. I know I wind up posting anyway but this time I mean it! I think…. I'm kinda excited to write Isabela at a party pretending to be Hawke… that'd be hysterical. XD**


	2. Getting Ready

**I'm glad ya'll like it! And I had no idea I misspelled Aveline, thank you for that! ^_^ Well, please enjoy.**

**I don't own.**

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

"I am _sexy!" _Hawke stated at the pirate, who only huffed and crossed her arms.

"Maybe sweet thing but not like that," Isabela reached and snatched the wig from her head. Taking the silky black hair, she messed it up and set it back on Hawke, smoothening only the top so it looked wild but calm. Only she could make something so ugly so… fashionable. She took the black mask and placed it firmly and evenly on her face, tying it in a tight knot on the back of her head and covered that with the wig's long strands. When Hawke turned around Isabela groaned. "Oh why did you pick the sexy mask if you're not going to give it pride?"

"I thought I was!"

"Oh shut up and close your eyes, I have work to do."

She smeared black eye shadow across Hawke's eyelids. Taking some charcoal make-up she used for herself, she traced it so it lined her eyes and gave her a mysterious sex appeal. Then, she took some glitterdust and blew it across her face. Hawke twitched her eyebrow in annoyance. Isabela just laughed and took some of the red roses in the vase and ripped the petals from them. She smashed the petals in a stone bowl and mixed it with something to make it stick. She added some charcoal to it too.

"What in the Maker's name is that smell?" Hawke's nose scrunched up.

"Only _you _hate roses Hawke," Isabela chuckled. Hawke was a Lavender kind of girl. "It's my own bled of lipstick. Kiss a man with this and he'll wretch at anything else he tastes."

"Why on Earth do you make things like that!"

"Because, when I want something," Her eyes narrowed. "I take it. Besides, it'll wear off if he wipes it off. And don't worry, Merrill's got the opposite of this stuff." Hawke sighed in relief. Merrill had her own cute charm and if she had had another friend to ask for this she would. Putting Merrill on the chopping block with them made her feel uneasy.

She smeared the dark red gloss onto Hawke's lips. Hawke smoothened them together and let out an approving sound. It tasted sweet and made her feel lovely.

"I hope I'm not kissed…" she suddenly blurted.

"As if lover-boy would let that happen! Fenris is going to guard you like your Mabari who, by the way, will be with Aveline. Now, about the dress…."

"No you may not change it in any way shape or form. It's not meant to be flashy."

"Well you're just no fun, Hawke."

They laughed as Isabela finished up her make-up. Hawke had to admit, she didn't recognize herself. Her eyes looked darker under her long black lashes. Her cheekbones didn't look very high, giving her a look of innocence. The long black haired wig framed her face in a messy yet elegant way. Her lips were a deep red and smelled of roses. Noticing the empty vase, she gave Isabela a curious eye.

"What? You hate roses."

"So you smear them on my face…." She rolled her eyes. Isabela had done a nice job. Granted, they all looked like clones with different skin tones, but she was very pleased. Merrill and Aveline came on together. Both dressed in the elaborate gown. Green was more of Merrill's color, but the silver was complementing her nicely. Aveline looked uncomfortable beyond measure. Probably this is the first dress she's worn that wasn't made of metal. Both looked different in the black wig. Aveline's face didn't fit with it well, but that was alright. Her mask obscured her face enough so no one could tell.

"Well Hawke, I have to say, you've made me do stranger things." The guardswoman chuckled, fastening the purple mask to her face. Merrill tied the back for her. She did the same for Merrill. Isabela sat by Aveline and asked her to do the same for her. As they all rose, Hawke admired them. Each of them held their own beauty and charm even if they had on the same dress and wig.

"You'll love it Big Girl," Isabela patted her companion's arm happily.

"Sorry Aveline….. I promise not to stir up as much trouble." Hawke said, offering a sweet smile that made the ginger haired woman sigh. She'd always follow Hawke. No matter how silly this felt…

"Well," Merrill chirped. "I hope you do find someone nice. Perhaps Fenris will confess his love tonight!" She squealed and clapped happily.

Hawke's face darkened for a moment then burst into a forced smile. She knew the elf girl meant no malice by that, she was only excited for a party. Merrill hadn't attended many human events, so this was especially neat to her,

"Fenris left me…"

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. After all, those puppy eyes…"

"He also glares and threatens and yells and apparently dances."Hawke threw her hands in the air. "One thing or another with him; it doesn't matter in the long run."

"Oh yes it does, sweet thing." Isabela clapped her hands, signaling it was time for them to go and end this awkward conversation.

They agreed showing up at once would draw attention, so they took places before the guards opened the doors. Hawke would enter from the Viscount's room, Merrill from the Throne room, Aveline from the Barrack, and Isabela from the main entrance. They'd meet up with the boys in each of the corners of the room. It was exciting, being at a party shrouded in mystery. Hawke silently wished she could dance with Fenris. He had joked about dancing in his mansion all day with Varric and she could still get a giggle at the mental image. He had been very cute when she first started flirting with him. Blushing and giving those awkward laughs, clearly not used to taking compliments.

When she heard the buzz of people she knew it was her turn to go out. Laughing and dancing, she could only guess what her other friends where doing under her title. As Fenris came, white hair and black masked, he took her hand and led her down the steps to mingle with her section of suitors. He himself wore a black suit and white tie. He stood up straight and held a solemn face. She wondered how uncomfortable he was. The ribbon holding his mask on was the same he wore around his wrist. The same she had given him as a bookmark for her gift. She hadn't expected him to keep it. It made her smile, knowing he had put it on after he left, telling her there may still be a chance.

She was graceful will all her suitor. She smiled and danced and moved on. Some didn't even think she was the one they were trying to court. Fenris noticed her dress was a bit tight on her chest, making her even more appealing to the men. None thought about how to react to meeting the Viscountess. All thought she would make a public appearance.

If only she had known what they had all done, maybe she would have been more careful with her choices. Every one of the ladies managed to make matters worse. Especially Isabela!

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

**Alright readers, next chapters will be about the party for each character pairing. (none are romance pairings). So, who shall I start with? The choice is yours!**


	3. Isabela and Sebastian

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

Oh Hawke was no fun! Sure, maybe Isabela would have more fun than she should, but that was no reason to stick her with Choir Boy here. Whenever a masked man came to offer her a dance or a drink, Sebastian would preach at them. He himself wore his usual armor and held a pure white bow. His mask was like most; traditional. It was white lined with a very bright light blue. It made his eyes look stunning and his hair almost sexy. If she knew he wasn't chastened.

A man with a large nosed mask came toward her, obviously a snob. But as she looked at his heavy sack of gold on his hip, she thought she could make nice with a little sweet talk. He was rather short, with a pompous white wig on his greasy looking head. His chin had two or three rolls of fat under it, making her cringe inwardly. The mask had a long bird nose, but it itself was a pure white, like Sebastian's. Making his skin look a sick pinkish red. Sweat was beading on his forehead. His suit was a deep red with white frills. She half wondered how much fabric was needed to cover this chubby man. She offered a sweet smile and gave a curtsey as he waddled into her presence. He nodded his head and Isabela's growing disgust for this man deepened. This fat smug bastard.

"Ah, My Lady," he offered a plump gloved hand to her. "It must surely be you who has kept Kirkwall so safe these few years. Oh how your beauty exceeds that which your mask can contain!" his beady pig eyes weren't looking at her mask, but rather her bosom. Isabela took his hand and resisted the urge to snap it.

"Oh Noble Ser," Isabela began dramatically, making Sebastian notice the two and pay close attention. "How flattered I am to be complemented and recognized in this crowd of people." She gestured to the mass of bodies Hawke had assembled. She coated her voice in honey, making it sound as if she had been waiting for this particular man to notice her. He ate it up.

"Why of course! One cannot easily mistake the Viscount of Kirkwall for any of these _other _women." He gave a sharp breath, as if these other women were common whores. Isabela had to smile, he wasn't far off.

"Milady, would you care to dance with me?"

"Why, I would be honored to dance with someone as upstanding as yourself."

"If I may," interjected Sebastian. He trusted Isabela, but he wasn't comfortable with whatever game she might be playing. "I believe we are expected elsewhere…" The Noble's face got a deep red, matching his overcoat.

"You little _worm,_" He spat. "You dare interrupt my courting? What right have you to tell the most powerful woman in Kirkwall what to do and when to do it?" Isabela snorted, but the man continued. "Chantry or not, you are no more important than a foot soldier, who are here to serve the Nobles. YOU serve ME, do you understand boy?"

Sebastian gave the man a cool stare before he answered. Isabela grinned, seeing the Starkhaven Prince come out of this good little Choir Boy. But she was quickly disappointed when he took a few deep breaths.

"Ser," He began, "I have every right. The Maker has given me a duty, and I respect it. I do serve the people of Kirkwall while I stay in the Chantry. But I serve the Maker above all else. You are the Maker's child, so I love you as I love every other creature."

"Bah!" He flung his hand as if he were telling a servant what he thought of his meal. "You are no concern of mine." He grabbed Isabela's arm and was apparently trying to storm off with her to go dance or whatever it is he wanted. Isabela yelped.

Sebastian didn't even let the man get two steps away before his iron grip was on the man's arm, the same wrapped around Isabela's wrist. He tightened it and glared at the man, daring him to attempt any notion at violence. "You will let go of the Lady and you will depart this party immediately. You are no longer welcome." His yelp made Sebastian let him go.

He released his hold on the pirate woman and leave in a huff, rubbing where Sebastian had touched him. Isabela stared at him wide eyed.

"Well," She laughed. "Congratulations Angel!"

He was confused. "For what am I being praised?"

"You finally grew some balls." She winked. Then she raised her left hand, which was holding a small purse of gold the noble had been carrying. "And for being a wonderful distraction." The man looked mortified at her.

"I helped you steal?" His accent was thick as he murmured prays of forgiveness to the Maker. He waited till the man was out of his sight before going to get something to eat.

Isabela smiled and looked around. By Merrill's section she saw a large mass of men who seemed shady. Two had rushed away, red faced. She smiled as Varric shooed away the rest. Merrill was alright. But she was enjoying corrupting the little prince, so she turned back.

The disgusting noble had returned with two other masked men about an hour later. She noticed they all had on the stupid looking bird mask. The plump man's was white, and the other two were black.

"Wasn't my friend clear?" She gave a tight smile but was getting annoyed. If only Hawke was known for violence! This wouldn't be such a pain in the ass to handle. "You are asked to leave."

"Ah, but if the Viscountess chooses me, he can't say a word." The man smiled under his mask and Isabela sensed a fight coming. He hadn't said anything about his stolen money though, so perhaps he hadn't noticed.

"But I'm asking you to leave." She struggled to be diplomatic like Hawke. "I do not welcome you here, and I will call the Guards to throw you out." She glanced at Sebastian, who was turning down a woman's offer at a glass of wine. Must be a sin to get hammered, she thought.

"Ah, but I don't need long," his face was still the pinkish red but the sweat had increased. Giving him an odor. "What will the public think if we have a love child, after all? You'll have to accept my proposal!" He laughed as the two men took her arms, also blocking Sebastian's line of sight of her. She sighed at the stupidity of men.

"Forgive me, Hawke." She said. She wrapped her legs around the two black masked men, knocking them off balance. "Sebastian!" She called. The prince was there in moments, knocking the two away from her. A brawl broke out and she knew she'd catch hell from Hawke about it. She kicked the fat Noble in the face, cracking his mask. It crumbled from his face and she saw a stranger. No one important, and no one memorable. Blood came out of his nose like water from a tab. His nose was bloated and round and greasy. It was a feature too large for his face, and she smashed it. He recoiled, holding it with both gloved hands and staining them an orange-red. His gloves now clashed with his red and gold suit and Isabela was glad. She had wanted to do that for a while. He screamed a slur of curse words at her as he fell flat on his back. She stood over him and smiled, gently removing her own mask. She bent over so he could see her clearly, and it dawned on him that she wasn't the viscount. Horror spread across his face as she drew out that honeyed tone she had used earlier.

"You aren't even good enough for Hawke to reject." She punched the side of his face, knocking him out.

As she turned back, she saw the two men were the same way, with Sebastian whipping dust off his arms. He looked at her and laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" he chuckled, removing his own mask. The whole place was in chaos. People threw punches at each other and women all seemed to rush the door at once. Some screamed and some laughed. Isabela saw three men fly through the air away from Merrill and she joined the laughter.

"Hawke'll kill me for this, so let's live it up!" She giggled as she dragged the poor prince into the fray.

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

**There you go, Isabela's view. Next will be Aveline, then Merrill, then Hawke. All will be this same scene, but from different views. You'll see what I mean. ALSO, I'll still count it if I get a story alert AND NO REVIEW…..ya'll kill me ya know…. I wanna hear feedback! Or you'll make this be like my Valko story…discontinued until further notice…. Well, thank you for reading! Ja ne!**


	4. Aveline and the Mabari

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

Aveline hated this idea. Oh sure, it was clever alright, but she felt downright silly in this get-up. How anyone could prance around in all this fancy fabric was beyond her. Donnic stood, guarding the real Hawke, but she noticed more than once his worried glance toward her. Every time, she gave him a smile under her simple mask. Which was itchy on her cheeks.

Aveline sighed heavily and glanced around the busy room. Rich colors of gold, greens, reds, and purples spun and twirled in every space they could fit. Aveline couldn't even see the grey tiles that made up the Keep. The room was cool due to the evening air that poured into the open windows. She leaned over the rail, feeling a bit unbalanced at the lack of armor. It was like being naked when she didn't have her sword. She noticed Hawke hurrying through the mob, a white haired man chasing her. Fenris must have done something to her. But before Aveline could even move, about four or five men were trying to give her a glass of white or red wine. Since she herself didn't normally drink, she tried to politely decline, trying hard to protect Hawke's image. One man, brown haired and dressed in a vibrant yellow suit, took her hand and tried to lead her in a dance. She looked helplessly for Anders, who proved useless. He wasn't even there. The man didn't waste time hearing out her protests.

Aveline glared at the persistent gentleman.

"I do not want to dance," She tried to say, gently pulling her hand out of his. He laughed, a soft and warm sound, and spun her under his arm.

"Every lady loves to dance," He said. "And you had quite a few silky dresses, Milady." His mask, an orange hue, gave Aveline a headache. His voice was velvet and his grip firm and gentle. Hawke's Mabari growled at the man and Aveline stared at him hard.

"You're not any noble around here, who are you?" The man laughed and she noticed she was actually engaged in a dance with him. He led and she followed his movements without missing a step, quite a feat for her since her only dances have been on the battle field. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man in a deep red suit and white wig leave Isabela's area. The scowl on his face was very noticeable.

"Oh, you noticed?" He laughed. Aveline felt danger.

"You, I know you," She stated. The Mabari's low growl grew into a snarl and even a bark. She yanked her hands away from the brightly dressed man and stood defensivly.

"Oh, do you?" His dark hazel eyes narrowed, but his voice was still warm. "Because of you, you little bitch, that damned Guards Capitan had me jailed. But my family is in fact of nobility."

The dog lunged at him and bit his leg very hard, blood soaking the yellow fabric. The man let out a yelp as he kicked the dog to the side. Aveline felt anger rise in her chest. This was that same bastard that had tried to break into Hawke's estate, but her Mabari had scared the man into hiding in her wardrobe. Hawke had sent the dog to fetch her and Aveline was fond of the little beast. It was a part of their family. And he just kicked it.

"Nobility?" Aveline spat and took off her wig. The silky black strands fell away with ease and her firey red hair spilled out. It was messy, she hadn't thought to put it in a pony tail tonight. The man's eyes widened and he took a wobbly step back, obviously nursing his injured leg. The dog had already caused a scene, and from what she could tell Isabela had just screwed them all over. Hawke would understand. "Your family had you disowned. What, you claimed you knew the Champion so they took you back? They're using you as a fast pass into power." She removed her mask with her left hand and crushed it, snapping it into six pieces and letting it drop to the floor. "You smug bastard, let me tell you what you've just done before I hand your ass to you." She used her right hand to grip his collar, lifting him to his toes and causing the once calm and scheming man to sweat and panic. "You just _kicked_ the Viscount's Mabari."

She threw him backwards, letting him stumble down the steps. A brawl had broken out, and she decided she needed to keep order. Suddenly she glanced to Merrill, forgetting the elf girl was there for a moment. She needn't have worried; two men flew far from her section and she saw Merrill looking very confused. Varric was cracking up, tears filling his eyes from the lack of air. She smiled, Varric was the only one who hadn't dressed up for the party. Something about chest hair, she was sure. Isabela had subdued the red suited man and Sebastian had knocked down two men who had apparently fought him. Aveline almost relaxed before she felt a sting to her shoulder. A dagger had barely wedged itself into her skin. The yellow man stared at her as she turned her head back to him. He had thrown it as an attempt at revenge or possibly he was just afraid. She ripped the blade from her dress and held it tightly. She had taken so many blows from all kinds of weapons, this little pocket blade was nothing. She threw it back at him and it pinned his suit to the stone on the floor. He struggled to free his side from it but she bent down and smiled sweetly at him.

"Please let me go! I-I had come to apologize to-to…" She pointed at the knife that had dug its way deep into the floor, his vest with it. "Protection, you see…"

She slugged him across the face. He fell back motionless and she stood up. The Mabari barked happily, obviously pleased. She scratched him behind the ears and patted his head. Then, she took up handfuls of her purple dress and ran up the steps to Donnic. He was running to the doors, trying frantically to keep order. She passed by Isabela, who had torn her dress during her little fray. People were bashing at each other and others were stealing what they could in the confusion. Aveline let out a hearty laugh.

Only Hawke put her in these situations.

…

…

…

**Okay, I realize this is different than my summary, but bear with me. Just get through Merrill's chapter and then it'll be ALL Hawke and Fenris. Plus Anders mixed with his infamous jealousy. I love love-triangles. But for the moment, enjoy these bits of humor. The point of the story will be soon, I promise you. ^_^" Think of these as "fillers." It'll help.**


	5. Merrill and Varric

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

"Oh Varric, these are so painful," Merrill whined. She hated these shoes. How did human women wear these on a day to day basis? And her head itched. She felt sweaty and uncomfortable in all the fabric and make-up. But Merrill had to remind herself it was for Hawke. As she blew away a strand of the silky black wig, she wondered why on Earth she agreed to a "party."

"You'll live through it, Daisy. Now, chin up, Lady Viscount. Some suitors are on their way." He poked her in the side and nodded his head toward three or four elaborately dressed men, all holding a small bouquet of different flowers. One man was dressed in white laced with a shiny gold trim. In his gloved hands were red roses, tied together in a golden thread. Another man had a deep, rich purple coat over green tunic and pants. His purple boot made Merrill giggle. In his hand were white carnations, lovely in Merrill's opinion. Yet another man was in a similar suit, but with a green coat and purple tunic, holding Lavenders. All three men wore a black mask. The man with roses had a black joker-like mask while the other two had traditional ones. Merrill smiled and wondered what kind of flowers Hawke likes and how she would respond to these people. Varric cleared his throat and stood in front of Merrill.

"I request a word with Milady," One gentleman said politely. She noted it was the Joker. He offered Merrill the bundle of three red roses. Merrill racked her brain for what flowers Hawke hated, she was fairly sure roses were one of them. But Varric saved her.

"You _dare?_ Have you no shame? I should have the guards drag your sorry ass out of here this instant!" Varric made a mock gasp at the confused man's face. "Don't you know that the Viscount is _deathly _allergic to roses?" The man gasped and withdrew them from Merrill's sight quickly. Merrill thought Hawke just hated roses, not that she was allergic.

"I didn't know she was allergic, does Isabela? She rubbed them on her face didn't she?" Merrill tilted her head to the side and scratched her cheek. The men looked at her quizzically.

"What my lady means," Varric stated coolly. "Is she forgets what she can and can't have which is," He gave an elaborate bow. "My task, you see."

"Then," The purple coated man started. "Will my lady accept carnations? My family has a garden and I had my servant only selected the best to offer you." His sheepish smile made Merrill blush. He was cute, and she wanted to see under his mask.

The other man in the green coat interrupted whatever she may have said.

"You must forgive my brother, he doesn't understand the value of flowers," He offered her the Lavenders while kneeling. His head bowed and Merrill noticed they had the same brown eyes and brown hair. The brother did the same.

"My older brother is right, but I though perhaps you will give this simple flower your attention as you would a simple man." Merrill let out a romantic sigh. The younger brother was so thoughtful.

"Yes, but I happen to know that Milady's favorite flowers are indeed the elegant Lavenders. The same color of your stunning dress, no less will do justice to one of your beauty." Merrill swooned at the two boys both trying to gain her attention. The Joker kneeled too.

"I beg you for a pardon," He bowed his head. She could see maybe ten other men standing behind these three, all holding different arrays of flowers or gifts. All of them waiting for their turn to speak to her. "May I ask for a dance, to redeem myself?"

Varric had had enough mushy talk. It was making him queasy. He kept him place firmly in front of Merrill and motioned for her to remain silent.

"Gentlemen," He said gently. "You are all overwhelming the Viscount. Please, form a line at least and then she can reject you all in an orderly fashion." He motioned his hand as if blowing away dust. The younger brother looked at the dwarf, obviously offended.

"You speak as if you know her wishes, dwarf. Tell me, why have you traveled with the Champion? I have heard your stories, but I know for a fact you live in the Hanged Man. Why would the Viscount allow such a dirty thing near her?" He glared at the dwarf through his mask. Varric was eye level, since none of the three men had moved from their position on the ground.

Merrill made a move to speak but Varric held up a hand, signaling to wait. "I got this Dasiy." He crossed his arms and gave a killer smile to the men. "The Champion and the Viscount are the same. You should kneel before her," He glared at the men who had been standing. At once, they all hurried into the same position on the ground. "And she's saved my sorry ass more times than I can count. Not to mention I've saved her's a number of times. But she wants the brooding elf, not you pricks." He laughed as they all stood to their feet. The man in the Joker mask spoke in an angry huff.

"No filthy Knife –Eared elf should be near our Viscount," He seethed.

"We'd kill any who dared approach her." Chimed the older brother.

Varric made a _tsk tsk _noise and wagged his finger. Merrill felt increasing hatred for these nobles who, a moment ago, were fighting for her affection. She balled her hands into fists as they continued.

"And that goes for that elf girl!" The younger brother said. "She may be cute, but she should be a servant in a noble house. I can think of a few things I'd have her-" Whatever vulgar thing he was about to say was cut short by Merrill's tiny fist. Varric burst out into laughter, holding his sides as if they would burst. Merrill was dumbfounded, she'd never actually _hit _someone before. And it had sent him flying, no less. A magical punch could do that, apparently. Confusion obvious on her face, she looked to Varric for help, but he was literally on his back gasping for air in between laughs. She could see tears in his eyes. Merrill didn't think it was that funny…

She glanced at where Isabela had started a fight and caught sight of a wink. Isabela took off her mask, so Merrill though it'd be okay.

She took off her butterfly mask and looked at the men with her big green elven eyes. All of the men turned hostile and edged toward her, but kept a safe distance.

"You-you _dare-" _the older brother was, too, cut short. Two people had shoved past him, making him tumble down the stairs. Merrill tried to catch sight of them but all she saw was white hair and a purple dress. She silently hoped Hawke and Fenris patched things up tonight.

Varric had started to catch his breath when he heard the two for a brief moment. He recognized the broody elf's voice.

"Hawke _wait_."

The roar of the crowd drowned out anything else. Isabela, Aveline, and now they had each struck someone and caused uproar. Chaos was everywhere and Varric knew he'd be telling this story tomorrow night at the Hanged Man. He kicked some men in the shins and grabbed Merrill's hand, trying to drag her out of the mess. As they raced up the stairs, he saw Anders dressed in his usual clothing when before he had been dressed up for the party. He took his staff and headed toward the meeting spot with Aveline and Hawke's Mabari.

As they all regrouped in the Viscounts office, Aveline barred the door so no one could come in by accident. The screams of the suitors slowly drowned out as they all eventually left the Keep. Varric walked to Anders and kicked him square on the knee, making him drop down in pain. Varric kneeled down and glared at Anders, who had Fenris's red scarf thing tucked into his vest. Aveline gasped and took it.

"Fenris used this to tie back his mask, didn't he?" She looked at the scarf and saw scorch marks on it. She handed it to Varric and he took it gently. Isabela let out a sigh.

"Jelousy gets annoying, you know." She rolled her eyes when Anders didn't respond. Varric narrowed his eyes at the man he had once respected, to an extent.

"What the _hell _did you do, Blondie?"

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

**And done! Okay, so, should the next chapter be for Anders, or for Hawke and Fenris and I'll just skip Anders completely…? To be honest, I had written Aveline's chapter and completely forgot about Anders so instead of re writing it I said he left. ^_^" But it makes for a nice twist, no?**


	6. Anders and Fenris

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

It wasn't fair. Anders wanted to protect Hawke. It was the way things were suppose to go. It should be him twirling her out on the floor, making her smile and giggle. It should be him that keeps the other men from getting too friendly. It should be him that gets her a glass of wine and whispers something in her ear to make her laugh. The _**Dog**_ had left her. Fenris had left her heart broken and she still loved him. Why? What had the elf done to her that he hadn't?

**He hates mages. He must be dealt with, Anders.**

Anders rubbed his temples, willing Justice to stay quiet. While Aveline stared at her husband he snuck off toward the throne room, where he thought he saw them go. His mask was a cat's like Isabela's, but his was a pure silky grey. Like a tabby's face. He started to feel silly in it so he turned into the Viscount's Office.

Pushing through the mob of people wasn't pleasant. They stunk. Sweat covered them and they still danced and drank and laughed as if there would be no end. One woman caught his hand and dragged him into an unwilling dance. She was fairly chunky and wearing a bright pink gown. He ducked under a man's arm as he twirled his own date and escaped the large woman's dance. When he finally found an opening, he darted for the office and shut the doors quietly behind him.

This was Hawke's office. Everything in here was for her or by her or given to her. It smelled like lilies, just like Hawke. He smiled as he picked up a scroll that read; "**Circle Mages; Improving Conditions.**" Things had gotten better there too. Hawke had made sure Mages could not be forced into the circle against their family's wishes. True, if the family declined they would have to leave Kirkwall, but the option itself was an improvement. And families were allowed to visit the mages as long as they did not interfere with the training. Templars were to treat the Mages as they would anyone else. If Hawke saw that was not being done, she promised that Templar would be forced to duel her herself. As the Viscount, she still made it a point that she was a Mage. Still, he felt it was not enough for the mages who did not have this luxury.

As he set the scroll down he saw her appointments. Every third day was marked with a red dot. Looking closer he saw the word "Fenris" scrawled in her handwriting. He threw it back on the desk and stalked away from it. Anders knew it was the lessons for him to read, but he won't deny that he thought it was insanity that Hawke would see him after all he put her though. Why did she do it?

**This cannot be allowed.**

"Shut _up _will you?" He said under his breath and removed his mask. The trimming was scratching his face. He decided he might as well undress from this costume. He took off the white flannel shirt and grabbed his tunic he had stored in a corner of the room. He and Sebastian had used this room to change. He slipped it on and tossed the flannel into the corner. He pulled off his black pants and tugged on his usual ones. Finally, he grabbed his feather vest and shrugged it on. He left the mask on her desk as Fenris opened the door.

"Have you seen Hawke?" He asked curtly. Anders felt himself tense as the elf spoke. Fenris looked around and saw the discarded clothing and glared at the mage.

"She just left." Anders smirked. Fenris's eyes narrowed at him and he thought he saw a flicker of blue run across his skin. But Fenris's face relaxed. Or so Anders thought, it was hard to tell his expression under the black mask.

"Don't tempt me to rip you to shreds mage. I'd hate to get blood in her office." He made a move to turn but Anders stopped him.

"What did you two do? Together I mean. Why is she so in love with you?" He leaned back on the desk and had his head tilted down. This whole mess of a party was tiring.

"In love?" Anders guessed Fenris had raised an eyebrow. The mask was darker than night and somewhat clashed with the elf's green eyes. Fenris's white hair was swept off to the side and Anders guessed it was probably the first time in a long while he had ever combed it. Most likely to look good for Hawke. That explained the pure black suit with no wrinkles. It looked just like his usual armor and Anders again guessed he must be wearing it under the suit.

"Why do you think she wants you whenever we go somewhere? Why do you think she invites you to her home? Why do you think she's throwing this?" He gestured to the door, where music blared and people laughed. Fenris looked mildly confused and shut the door softly behind him. "She only wants one man in this building. Guess who."

"I…left her; I wasn't expecting her to ever want to see me again." Fenris sighed. Fighting for the rights of mages and falling in love with such a powerful one had made him soft on them, he supposed. He didn't like Anders, but he could tell the mage was not going to do anything hostile. "I am lucky she doesn't hate me. I can't be lucky enough for a second chance. I _can't _be fortunate enough for her to love me."

"But she does. Heh," He laughed despite himself. "I'm much more charming than you, but she won't look at me the way she does you. And she's the only woman I think I'll ever love." He shook his head. It was nice to just talk it out for once, instead of baring fangs at each other.

**Don't bear your heart to him Anders. He'd just as soon kill you.**

"I…have never felt the way about a woman like I do Hawke. She's….remarkable." Fenris smirked.

"In what way?" Anders's looked at him under half closed lids. It was draining to restrain Justice.

"That's no concern of yours." Anders stared hard at the elf, which had now refused to meet his eyes. He noticed the contrast of pink against his black mask. Anders felt anger rise in him, and this time he didn't force it down.

"You _slept _with her!" He cried. "You bloody slept with Hawke!" Fenris looked back at Anders with cold eyes. Whatever friendship they had shared had been **very **short lived. "You son of a **BITCH**. How do you think that made **her** feel? Do you care? You actually did what Isabela does!"

Fenris sensed the atmosphere change and did not falter in his glare. "What happened with Hawke and I is none of your concern."

"**You **bastard!" Justice was taking over and Anders was letting him. "**You took **the most wonderful woman in my life **and you left her after you had sex **with her!" He flung his mask at Fenris, who only tilted his head and let it smash against the door. "Like she was some kind of **whore!"**

"It is not that simple, _mage._" He spat the word as if it were poison. He turned to the door, wanting to return to his quest of finding Hawke. He needed to apologize for what he said earlier that evening. And Anders was making him angry again.

"**I will not allow you two to be together. It is **_**I**_** who deserves her, not some elven slave to hatred.**"

Fenris blew that off. He'd been called worse, and he wasn't as hateful anymore. Anders didn't deserve his anger; he was only upset Hawke wasn't interested. Whether or not that was his fault, there wasn't anything he could do. Moreover, the mage had just informed him he still had a chance with her.

As his head turned he felt a rush of head narrowly miss his head. His mask fell off and he touched the back of his head. All his hair was there, but the red ribbon was gone. He turned back to Anders and lunged at him, hurling him over the desk.

**NOW** he deserved his anger.

The ribbon had been on his shoulder, but Fenris hadn't noticed it. He though it was destroyed. When he lunged, it fell off. Fenris had his hand around Ander's neck and took a small pleasure in how wide the mage's eyes grew. He held one hand out, far enough so when he thrust it into his chest it would reach his heart with ease. Blind rage overtook him. Fenris was about to tear into the glowing man when he heard screams outside, followed by the sound of fighting.

"Venhedis!" He said as he regained his composure, wasting no more time on the mage. Hawke needed him. He stood up quickly and was out of the room in strides. Anders sat up, rubbing his neck.

Sighing, he took his weapon from under Hawke's desk and walked out to help in any way he could. He saw their group coming toward the office a few minutes later. All of them had some trace of blood on them, but he was sure it wasn't theirs. It almost never was. Still, they all hurried inside the office to let the guards and time calm everyone down. As they all regrouped in the Viscounts office, Aveline barred the door so no one could come in by accident. The screams of the suitors slowly drowned out as they all eventually left the Keep. Varric walked to Anders and kicked him square on the knee, making him drop down in pain. Varric kneeled down and glared at Anders, who had Fenris's red scarf thing tucked into his vest. Aveline gasped and took it.

"Fenris used this to tie back his mask, didn't he?" She looked at the scarf and saw scorch marks on it. She handed it to Varric and he took it gently. Isabela let out a sigh.

"Jealousy gets annoying, you know." She rolled her eyes when Anders didn't respond. Varric narrowed his eyes at the man he had once respected, to an extent.

"What the _hell _did you do, Blondie?" Varric was very suspicious and Anders didn't blame him.

"Something stupid Varric," He sighed and took the red scarf from Aveline. "Something very stupid."

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

**Okay, so a mix of Fenris and Anders in there. Next chapter will also contain this, so I'll just mark it a time skip unless you want to reread this through only Fenris's eyes. GOD I LOVE THAT ELF. I wanna get origins! But anyway, I love your reviews. And I've been spoiling ya'll recently, so next chapter will be in a week. Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Hawke's heart, Calvin's insight

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

Hawke suddenly regretted her choice in dress. It looked pretty, but the layers of fabric and the attention it brought her was not a welcome effect. But the purple was so hypnotic… The shoulders were cutting into her skin, and the corset Isabela insisted she wear was making her breathing a little short. Especially when the clip nicked her skin, making her flinch. As she gazed around fir her friends, she saw a man with a bright white wig hobble over to Isabela. Hawke prayed there would be no trouble. The dress was bad enough. And her shoes were a little too big, so she thinks maybe Merrill grabbed hers by mistake.

Fenris cleared his throat and Hawke turned. He looked to the side, but held out his hand. He looked sheepish and nervous.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking through her black laced mask. His hand stayed outstretched, waiting for hers. Gently, she placed her small one in his larger and he softly led her away from the others' prying eyes. His steps were soft and were usually barely audible, even more so over the roar of music playing in the air. Hers were softened by the silky material. Each step he took led her farther away from the men who had been trying to fight their way through to be near her. As they neared the Throne Room doors, he stopped and turned around. She waited for him to speak. He looked around for a moment, and then looked intensely in her eyes.

"Hawke, I have been meaning to speak to you. I know now is not the best time…but…" His voice faltered for the first time she's ever heard.

"It's alright Fenris, I'm listening." She waited for his eyes to meet hers.

"Years ago, when I walked out that night…" He started. He took a deep breath before he continued. "We have never discussed it."

"You didn't want to talk about it."

"I still don't," He chuckled sadly. His black mask made his eyes look darker, and the red tie on the back seemed unfitting on his white hair but for some reason Hawke liked it. "But I need to talk to you, I cannot stand the idea of this…" He gestured to the party as if it were the most disgusting thing he's ever seen. Hawke looked over at it and saw the men who were flirting with her friends, thinking they were her.

"If you don't want to be here, then leave," She crossed her arms and turned back to face him. "I can do this without you. I don't _need _you here."

She saw him wince at her tone. And why not? He broke her heart and then complained when she wanted his help. She didn't need him here. She didn't need him.

But Maker she wanted him. Not that she'd tell him that.

She'd never tell him how his gaze made her weak, or how his voice made her melt. She'd never let him know just how much she missed that night. She would take to her grave how much she cared for him. Fenris didn't belong to anyone, not even her.

His eyes were down and his shoulders sagged slightly.

"I know," He began again. "I am only here because you asked. I…suppose it is the slave in me." He chuckled again at that. "This is not so different from the Magisters' parties. Denarius would have me as a body guard or have me pour and serve the wine. _Mages_ seem to like inviting me to work at parties, here or there." He didn't register her look of horror until he heard her voice sound so meek.

"I-I'm so sorry Fenris!" She stammered. Her eyes were wide and she held her hands back as if afraid of touching him at all. To know the only reason he came was because he was used to it as a slave; it was too much. She thought maybe it was a different reason but now she just felt foolish. She started to back away and only then did Fenris raise his head to see her. Seeing his eyes, so dark and unreadable, was too much for her. Tears stung her eyes and she spun, not allowing him to see. She noticed Aveline and took off, thinking at least the guardswoman could help.

She didn't hear Fenris call after her or hear his feet slapping against the stone, giving chase. She ran blindly through the crowd, with Fenris a good six steps behind her. Hawke shoved aside Nobles and Guards alike, but none of them could tell who she was. Her shoes were cutting into her heels and she felt blisters form. The heavy breathing was strained against her corset, and the frills of her dress were an annoyance more than anything else. Feeling the hot tears spill from her eyes, she decided in her rush to avoid Aveline. As she passed her friend, she ducked her head down to hide the weakness. Hawke was ashamed.

"Hawke _wait-" _She thought she heard Fenris call but only ran faster. Finally, after being in the swarm of people, she lost him.

(During this time, Fenris and Anders are confronting.)

"Milady," A man began, extending a hand. "You seem troubled, may I have a dance?" He was dressed in black and in an almost similar outfit as Fenris. His eyes were blue and made her think of crystals, while his hair shone like gold. His skin was only a shade or two darker than the elf's, and he was a little shorter. Still taller than Hawke, but shorter than Fenris. On his hands were white gloves. She blinked a few times before responding; hoping Isabela's make-up on her face had not smeared.

"Thank you Ser," She offered a forced smile, covering her breaking heart. "But I must politely decline."

He had a small smile on his face then. Still having his hand extended, he spoke very carefully.

"No woman with such pain can heal from isolation, dove." His voice was rich and held an accent she could not place. "Dance, and let your feet dance upon your worries. I would ask," He held up his hand to stop her oncoming protest, "But I can clearly see it is a private matter, so I will only offer a dance to cheer you up."

She sighed and took his hand gently. Unlike Fenris's, his was cold, not warm. She couldn't tell if she liked it or not. Hawke put her other hand on his shoulder as he put his on her waist. Their dance was slow as she allowed him to lead.

As the music got a little louder, she felt herself actually dancing in earnest. The heels of her feet stung but she ignored it. Her toes aches in the extra space on the tips, making her feel clumsy. But in every step, she felt her spirit get lighter. His gloved hands were firm but not tight and his black mask only made him look hot. Not hot as in attractive, but hot as in she could see the sweat on the bridge of his nose. They spun. She felt the fabric ripple from the movement and it felt nice. The silver glittered and the purple seemed like it had faint traces of glitter.

She noticed he too had a red scarf tying his mask back. He noticed her eyes and smiled.

"It is from someone I love," He said, almost apologetically. "I was sent here to court the Viscountess, but…"

"You have no interest in her?" She raised an eyebrow, obviously in disbelief. Or perhaps disappointment. "Then why, pray tell, are you here, Ser?"

He laughed nervously at that.

"I am a Noble, but…my choice is not what my family approves of. She's a wonderful woman, and I want no one but her." His smile was genuine and Hawke smiled too.

"Whom might that lucky woman be?" She said, amused at the blush that tinted the young man's cheeks.

"Savara," He said the name as if it were the finest thing he had ever said in his life. Hawke's eyes widened at that. He noticed and sighed. "Yes, she is elven. Should that matter?"

"No," Hawke said, a smile across her face. "I've met her at the Dalish camp, I was only surprised…" She trailed off.

"That I'd love a knife ear?" His clear eyes got darker and she felt his grip on her hand tighten. Hawke smiled brighter at his defense for the elf.

"Yes," She said honestly. "But do not misunderstand. I…have some feelings myself for an elf…" She looked down and felt her eyes tear up. But she continued. "But because of what I am, and the life he's had…plus the way people treat him for my affection…"

The man spun her in a twirl and stopped her rant.

"I understand," His voice was happy, the joy reaching his eyes. "Savara and I are close, but the fact I am human is a disgrace among her people. Like an elf is among our own. But if people like you were in control, we could be with whomever we desire." He laughed as the spun, increasing their steps with the music. "Oh Sarah, what is your name?"

She smiled.

"What is your's, Ser?"

"Calvin."

"Hawke."

Both of them laughed.

"I have to thank you Calvin," She smiled, her tears dried and almost forgotten. "You have lifted my spirits."

"Milady Hawke" He gently released her hand and gave a small bow. "Thank you for allowing me to dance with you. Go find your elf and let him know, no matter what has happened or will happen, you're feelings for him are true, and I will find mine. Thank you for this, my lady Viscount."

She curtsied and they both turned away, never to meet again. Hawke lifted up the front of her dress, rushing but not running, to the place they had all chose to meet.

Halfway though, everyone burst into screams and cries and sounds of violence. While halfway up the stairs, she turned back and saw Isabela knock a man out with the side of her hand and Merrill send a man flying across the whole room. Her mouth hung open in awe. She gazed at the chaotic scene and laughed. What a wonderful night this was. Tears, dances, insight, wine, and the occasional fight. She turned to find a mob of people about to run her over to get out of the place. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the rail and hoisted herself over it. She heard the door to the office slam and knew her friends were there. But she had a feeling Fenris was looking for her, so she weaved through the plump guests and scanned the hall for white hair. Happily, she saw Calvin leave the Keep safely. Then she noticed him point to the Throne room doors, where her own elf stood anxiously searching the crowd.

She needed to speak to him.

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

**Sorry I made you wait! I have to take some online classes for my job and I just didn't have the time…I still don't, but I wanted to so I think a thank you is in order. ^_^ So, what do YOU think will happen?**


	8. The Last Chance

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

He saw her jump over the railing of the stairs, but lost her again in the crowd. He strained to see her. Catching a glimmer of her black wig, he almost called out to her. But that was a different woman. Fenris rubbed his eyes and let out a low growl. Damn that woman for making him feel like this. Damn that mage for searing his treasure. Damn these people for being in his damn way!

It was sort of comical, seeing the humans in their ridiculous garb try to squeeze out the doors at the same time.

"Fenris!"

Her voice barely rose over the mess. But he heard it, clear as the screams that echoed the Keep.

He looked and saw her pushing past the Nobles who only glared in response. She had beads of sweat forming on her forehead, and only then did he notice how stuffy the room felt. Her eye make-up was starting to run and he saw the hems on her dress had begun to fray. She must have been traveling around on the floor without hitching it up, making it drag. He stood, relaxing now that he knew where she was. Hawke climbed up the last steps, but she did something that caught him off guard.

Hawke wrapped her arms around his torso. Her speed nearly knocked him over and as he tried to regain his balance, she spoke.

"Please stay, please stay by my side," He felt something wet start to touch his chest. It shocked him that Hawke was shedding tears. "I didn't mean to offend you, I truly didn't. I just asked you here because…because…"

Fenris patted her back gently. Hawke wasn't short, but he was a little taller than her. Her embrace tightened around him and were he a weaker man she would be bruising his ribs.

"Hawke, I didn't mean it the way I said…" he murmured as he rested his chin on her scalp. Only then did he notice that in her short run to him she had lost the silky fake hair. Her hair was coarse, but it smelled nice. The scent of water and earth were two he wasn't fond of, but none the less he liked it because of her. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. If I did not wish to be here, would you be able to touch me now?"

"No, no your right. Still, I'm sorry Fenris. Sometimes I wish I wasn't-"

"Wasn't a mage?" His tone held a hard edge, but she forgave it.

"Yes."

"Hawke, you are the strongest mage I've ever encountered. I'm sure if I had fought you when we met I would easily be struck down." He chuckled at that. AS his chest rumbled Hawke looked up at him. He gave her his little half smiles that were only for her. "And I'm used to getting blood on my clothes, not tears. I do not know why you cry, but," His hands gripped her shoulders a little too tightly. Were she a weaker woman, he would have bruised her. "You should _never _cry in my arms."

Hawke looked into his intense eyes and saw the same look he had given her so very many years ago. Passion and love. Trust and weakness. She felt tears sting her eyes, she was happy.

"Well I am, so what do you plan to do about it?" She smiled jokingly as the hot tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. He brought his forehead to hers, letting their skin touch just barely. A blue glow flashed and Hawke kept his gaze.

"Let me make it clearer for you." He brought his lips to hers before she could blink. His lips warm and soft, tasting of sweet wine and bitter ale. She liked the taste of him. She relaxed against him. She missed this feeling. His strong arms encircled her and she felt happiest in that moment than in her lifetime. It had been so long, almost too long. She had given up. But that was foolish and Varric would have chastised her. **The hero giving up on true love? I don't write sob stories, Hawke. **Isabela would have slapped her. **Put on your big girl panties, march in there, and get some elven ass Hawke.**

Hawke giggled, making Fenris pull back and raise his eyebrow at her.

"What would they say…" She laughed. His face tinted pink, obviously forgetting where they were. He glanced around the room and saw it very messy, but otherwise empty.

"We should…" He started but Hawke interrupted him.

"The others are in my office. We'll go soon. But…" Fenris cut her off.

"I must tell you something-"

"I need to say something-"

"Hawke-"

"Fenris-"

"_I love you so shut up and listen!" _They both said rather forcefully.

Both started wide eyed at the other. Hawke had her mouth open a little. Never had she heard Fenris say he loved her. _Never._ This wasn't like him. Fenris blinked a few times and gave a nervous cough.

"…the others…"

"…right…"

They both walked awkwardly up the short flight of stairs. Fenris felt like a fool, but not for saying what he did. He just…in his head it had sounded a lot better. Out loud, in front of Hawke, seeing her reaction and hearing her say the same thing…He was scared to death he was dreaming. He reached out and took her hand and gripped it tightly. He wasn't dreaming, she was really here by his side. He relaxed his grip but still held her hand firmly. She didn't complain, and she obviously wasn't going to rip her hand from him. She was beautiful. Even with the smeared Make-up on her face and messy hair, her face was angular and he couldn't find a single flaw. To him, she was a goddess. Not that he'd ever tell her that, she was cocky enough when they were along.

As they were about to open the door, Hawke stopped him and took something out of her sleeve.

"You lost the scarf I gave you," She said and he felt a spike of anger flare up, but he willed it down. "So here. I thought you might want a new one anyway." She tied a piece of fabric around his wrist and he looked down at it. It was a darker red than his old one. He held it up, testing the light that danced on it's folds.

He noticed an embroidery of a small Hawk on one side of the knot. The other was a wolf, he guessed. It wasn't terribly well done. He gave her a questioning look.

"It's a wolf," Hawke's face was very pink and she looked off to the side. "I'm still learning, okay? Its hard."

He knelt to the floor and bowed his head. Surprised, Hawke tried to get him to stand.

"Hawke," He raised his head but did not rise from the floor. "I will follow you always and protect you always. Thank you for this." She would have laughed if he didn't look so serious.

"Please stand," She said, offering a hand which he accepted. "Why did you do that?"

Smirking, he answered. "You are Viscount. A kind of Queen. And you've given me a favor. I was simply swearing my loyalty to you as a knight would."

The roar of people was gone. From the conrner of her eye, she saw Calvin leave quietly, satisfied she had done as he asked. The clamor of heels and fabrics and the whirl of music vanished in the blink of an eye. The mess they guests had left behind was slowly being cleaned by the guards. Hawke saw a few stains from Isabela's side she knew would take months to get out, but at the same time they would be a reminder of what her friends do for her. Fenris had even done this, regardless of her being a mage and regardless of what the Magisters made him do. He was here now, and this time for good. Hawke felt butterflies as she hugged him and they both opened the door, awaiting the conversations this would spark with their friends.

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

**Done! I hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to the ones other authors put up. I admit, I've been doing more reading than writing on this site ^_^" Still, I hope you all enjoyed this, and if you have any words of advice I will happily take them. AND, I expect kudos for finishing this the day before my birthday ;) C'mon, under stress I still write! But anyway, again thank you all for reading! I have no ideas for my next story, so those are also welcome.**

**And I'm debating about little Valko's story.**

**~Eddie**


End file.
